Episode 8106 (27th March 2018)
Plot Someone sneaks into the darkened shop and makes off with a life size cardboard cut-out of David. Jacob apologises to Priya for his behaviour yesterday. Before Jacob heads off to school, David asks him to keep his fling with Leyla under wraps. Vanessa returns to Tug Ghyll with the cardboard cut-out of David and suggests Tracy uses it to vent her anger but Tracy isn't up for it. Vanessa can't understand why Tracy is so calm. Graham hands Debbie the keys to Jacobs Fold. Vanessa encourages Tracy to confront David. She manages to get her sister worked up enough to attack the cardboard cut-out, just as David appears at Tug Ghyll. Ross meets with Mr Latham and his son Quinn but he receives a phone call that leaves him rattled so he orders Sam to show them around the farm. David explains he came around to apologise to Tracy for the way he's treated her as their time apart has made him realise how much he loves her. Tracy demands David starts telling the truth, revealing she knows he's slept with his ex. David assumes she's referring to Leyla although soon realises his mistake. This leads Tracy to question who he thought she was talking about so David admits he slept with Leyla. He states it only happened once and protests it meant nothing, if anything, it made him realise how much he loves her. Ross is informed his attacker is pleading 'Not Guilty' which leaves him in no mood to talk business. Quinn is annoyed with the way Ross is speaking to his father and questions what Ross' problem is just as Moira walks in. Mr Latham makes a comment about his face causing Ross to flee the farmhouse. After what's happened between David and Tracy, Vanessa questions if relationships are worth it which leads her to snap at Charity and end things between them. Joe decides he's done trying with Debbie and concludes he needs a night out. At the same time, Debbie starts moving her belongings back into Jacobs Fold. Charity raises a glass to her daughter for coming out on top. Vanessa appears with a bottle of wine in hand to apologises to Charity for taking her bad mood out on her and they reconcile. Pete finds Ross at Finn's grave. Ross reveals his attacker has pleaded not guilty and a court date has been set. Pete assures Ross his attacker will be sent down but Ross isn't so confident. He admits he feels so angry all the time and just wants things to go back to normal. Pete promises his brother things will get better. David hopes his and Tracy's marriage can survive this but Tracy no longer trusts him. David begs Tracy not to throw away what they had but Tracy states he was the one who threw it away. She reminds David he made her feel dirty and like she somehow wasn't good enough for him due to her past when all the while, he was the one not good enough for her. When David leaves Tug Ghyll, heartbroken Tracy bursts into tears. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Elias Walker (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous Guest cast *Mr Latham - Paul Stonehouse *Quinn - Marc Hughes Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs room *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Church Lane *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Cemetery Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,870,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes